Goggles have been used to protect a user's eyes while participating in various activities, including outdoor activities and sports, such as skiing and snowboarding, snowmobiling, snowshoeing, shooting, motorcycle and all-terrain vehicle riding, and similar events, as well as military activities and safety goggles when a user requires eye protection.
When used for outdoor activities, goggles protect the user's eyes from inclement weather conditions, such as cold weather and wind. In addition, the goggles protect against snow, ice, rain, and blowing particulate matter, such as sand. Further, goggles, if so configured, may provide protection from sunlight, ultraviolet radiation, and provide improved contrast and reduced glare from the light reflected off various objects.
While most goggles provide either a greater or lesser degree of protection from physical elements, such as the weather and blowing particulate matter, some previous goggles are designed to work best in a particular light condition. If light conditions change, such as with a change in cloudiness or daylight as the day passes, a particular goggle that is well-suited for one light condition becomes less effective in another light condition as the ambient light changes throughout a day.
Instead of relying on only one goggle with a limited range of ability, the user might choose to bring either several goggles or replacement lenses, each goggle or lens designed to work best in a different type of light condition. While this solves the problem of having a goggle and/or lens available that works best in a given light condition, it requires a user to dedicate space and weight to carrying one or more extra goggles and/or lenses. In addition, such a solution requires a user to stop and change the goggles or lenses he or she uses, which may not be practical in certain locations and weather conditions.
Therefore, a need exists for a goggle that provides a user with enhanced visual acuity and contrast in a variety of light conditions. Such a goggle should be light-weight, flexible, scratch and impact resistant.